


Extinction of Yesterday

by JudeMathis



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude was apart of the Mathis family before he was banished from a young age by his father. His vampiric side and memories of his family were sealed away. The disappearance of Jude was a complete mystery among the people who knew the Mathis family. What will happen when Jude gets found? Will he return to the Mathis family or join a different clan? </p><p>https://www.facebook.com/386241731528526/photos/a.410848575734508.1073741869.386241731528526/518627478289950/?type=1&theater (link is to book cover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

JudeAlvin fanfic   
-vampire college setting- 

Bio:   
Jude was apart of the Mathis family before he was banished from a young age by his father. His vampiric side and memories of his family were sealed away. The disappearance of Jude was a complete mystery among the people who knew the Mathis family. What will happen when Jude gets found? Will he return to the Mathis family or join a different clan? 

Ideas:   
JudeAlvin - main ship   
college setting  
vampires exist  
vampire hunters exist   
battles  
injuries  
problems with bloodlust

\- Jude has no memory of his vampire side making him seem that he is a human   
\- Jude gets attacked by a vampire hunter that was hired by the Mathis family   
\- Jude's heritage gets discovered after that   
\- Seal gets broken giving him his memory back  
\- Jude turns back into his vampire self   
\- Alvin and Jude become bonded to each other

Vampire families:   
Mathis Family   
Gaius' clan of vampires   
Kresnik   
Maxwell


	2. Crossroads Mountain View College

In the side of a mountain that is located in the state of Colorado, the school Crossroads Mountain View College is located there. It is a special type of school though because there is one thing that is different about most of their students that attend here. The students that are different from normal human beings because of one thing, they are vampires. Vampires are creatures of the night that feed by drinking the blood of humans or animals to survive. They have certain abilities that they can use depends what vampire bloodline they have if they are from a royal family or not. All vampires are different from each other making them unique from one another. 

Now it is time to enter the world of vampires, what will happen during this visit though? Will here be war and calamity or peace among the vampire world like there has been for many years already?

Jude's pov

I had climbed out of my adoptive parents' car once it had come to a stop outside of my new college. I had finally graduated from high school and this is where I was going to start my new life at. I had moved about half of my things into my dorm room already since I would be staying here for awhile. I just had a few more things to move into my dorm room where eI would be staying in with three other people. It was a big apartment though since this is somewhat of a pretty fancy school. I made my way to the apartment before I went to go inside and placed my things into my room. My parents helped me move the rest of my items in before we said our goodbyes to each other. I went to go unpack the rest of my boxes to get the rest of my room set up. I then flopped down on my bed after that as I let out a tired sigh while I looked up at the ceiling thinking to myself for a moment. I was hoping that I would be able to meet my roommates soon since I really hadn't had the chance to talk to them yet. I just hope that I will be able to enjoy my time here at this school though since this is going to be a new experience for me. 

Alvin's pov

My eyes flickered slightly open for a moment because I heard the sounds of people walking around outside of the room. It was probably our fourth roommate since he was the only one that we hadn't meet yet. I closed my eyes once again to go back to sleep deciding to worry about meeting my new roommate later since it was still pretty early at the moment. I am curious to see if my roommate is human or a vampire like me, but I will have to see about that later though.


	3. Meeting the Roommates

Jude's pov 

I was out in the kitchen making myself something to eat as I was already wearing my pajamas since I was done with my unpacking the rest of my room today. I pulled my food out of the microwave before I heard one of the doors open from the room. I looked up before seeing one of my roommates who had brown hair and orange-brown eyes. He gave me a small smile before he said "You must be the one I heard moving in this morning, I'm Alvin." I nodded as I placed the bowl down "Nice to meet you Alvin, I'm Jude." We ended up talking for a bit as I had sat down on one of the counters while I ate before I found out about the other two roommates. Their names were Ludger and Gaius even though Gaius wasn't here at the moment since he apparently leaves a lot because of family matters. Ludger and Alvin seemed to be really nice though which told me that we were going to get along with each other just fine. It was while we were talking that they felt different to me from normal humans, but I couldn't really tell what it was so I just decided to brush it off. I wasn't really going to worry about the feeling that I was getting from them since it wasn't very hard for me to spot a good person. I looked at the time seeing that it was about midnight as I let out a yawn. Alvin and Ludger were leaving to go out for a little while since they had some plans of the weekend. I went to go lay down in my room to sleep since I was tired from traveling here today. School would be starting in a few days that would give me the chance to see the school and meet more people that would hopefully give me the chance to make some new friends. 

Alvin's pov 

Ludger and I had met our newest roommate Jude who seemed to be a normal human being, but there was something strange about his scent. He was obviously human, but there was the scent that told me that Jude was a vampire. Ludger had caught his scent also and thought the same thing also making us wonder who Jude really was. This was something that we would have to bring to Gaius' attention since he was the leader of our can. We have to make sure that having Jude here isn't a threat against us because that could end badly for everyone that is in the clan. I pulled out my phone to let him know about our new roommate since we most likely needed to keep an eye on him. 

 

(I know that chapters seem to be really short right now but they will get longer hopefully once I get more into the story)


	4. First School Day

Jude's pov

I had turned my alarm clock off once it went off telling myself that it was time for me to get up. I stretched out my arms before I moved to get up so I could get ready. I would be taking night classes only since I've always been a night owl for some reason. I never really knew on why I was like that, i twas just like a strange habit that I had. I changed into the uniform that the school allowed me to wear since they don't care about what kind of outfit that we wear to class. I grabbed my schedule and packed up my bag before picking up my keys then left the room after I had locked the door. Alvin and Ludger had already left since they apparently had classes that started an hour earlier then mine. I left the apartment then went to go to my first class of the day which was literature. I was hoping that my classes wouldn't be boring once it has happened before because of how easy they were. I've always been a pretty smart child because of how easy my classes were for me and I have made ideas that most people wouldn't have come up with. I have always been coming up with these ideas since I was about nine because of how smart I was for my age. I went into my classroom which had a few of my classmates already as they turned to look at me. I gave them a small smile as I went to go sit down near the back somewhat so I could wait for class to start. I leaned my head against my hand as I went to look through the book that I was reading at the moment. I kept my eyes focused on my book while waiting for my class to start for the day not knowing that I was being watched by a threat that would change my life forever. 

Alvin's pov

I went back to my dorm room for a moment since I forget to get one of my books for my class. I looked up at Jude's room as I stopped because a unknown scent was coming from there. I glared slightly because this scent didn't belong to anyone that I knew. I know that we would have to keep an eye on Jude just in case though since his life could possibly be in danger depending on who the owner of this scent belongs to. I sent a message to Ludger and Gaius to let them know about the situation since this unknown scent obviously belonged to a vampire hunter because I could also smell blood. 

Unknown pov

I glanced up at my target Jude Mathis who was sitting near the back of the room at the moment. I had been hired by the Mathis family to take him out because of him being banished by his father. I smirked because I knew that I was going to have fun taking his life though since I enjoy the thrill from it. I can't wait to see what kind of look he will make when I get to play with him though.


	5. Meeting Gaius

**Jude's pov**

It was the weekend as it was already around seven in the evening and I was going to go out for the night. I had changed into some more comfortable clothing before walking out of my room as it felt like someone was looking at me. I turned my head seeing a man standing there with black colored hair and red eyes. He had a strong and demanding presence that felt like it could swallow you reminding myself of someone who was a ruler. I gave him a light smile as Alvin and Ludger came into the apartment while the mysterious man spoke 

"You must be Jude, I'm Gaius." 

I nodded while I locked my door

"Nice to meet you, Gaius." 

We talked for a bit as I was waiting for Leia to text me since we were going dancing at a nearby club tonight. It felt like Gaius was evaluating me though like he was trying to find or figure something out about me. It was a bit intimidating, but I didn't really panic about it while we talked. Leia soon texted me since we were going to meet by the student center before I left after saying goodbye to my roommates. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked away from the room because of the intimidating situation. I know that going to hang out with Leia will help me get my mind off of it since we were going to that dance club tonight. I did have some interesting roommates though and it did seem like they were hiding something, but it wasn't my business to ask what it was.

**Gaius' pov**

I waited until Jude left before I moved to pull my phone to give Rowen a call. I was going to have him look into Jude's background since there was something strange about him. His scent was what threw me off a bit since he smelled like a human and a vampire at the same time. He had caught my interests and I knew that Alvin and Ludger were curious about him also. It would take Rowen a few days for him to get back to us about the information on Jude, but I knew that he was the best one for the job.

**Unknown pov**

I smiled to myself as I had finished sharpening my last blade before placing it down with the rest of my weapons. I knew that I was going to have fun with my prey in three days once nighttime comes. I am going to lure my target out to the forest where I could work in peace. I looked down at the glinting blade as I smiled to myself once again since Jude Mathis won't be walking on this earth anymore.


	6. The Truth of Jude Mathis

**Gaius' pov  
**

 

A few days passed by after I met Jude and called Rowen to see if he could find anything out about him. I had my suspicions about Jude and the family that he came from, but I wanted to make sure that it was right. Rowen soon delivered the file that had the information on Jude around noon on Wednesday. I took the file and thanked him while seeing that the name Jude Mathis was written across the front of it. I opened the file to see the report and the few photos that were in there about Jude. I went to look at the reports first since they would show what happened to Jude. The first report said

"Jude Mathis is the only son of Derrick and Ellen Mathis who is the head of the Mathis family. He is sixteen years old chronologically and his vampire age would be about twenty-five. He was born in the month of August, but the day and year are unknown. He was the heir to the family, but he got banished by his father because of the incident that happened at the household. Jude was left out in the woods after that wounded by the marks from his father's claws on his back. He got rescued by some park rangers with no memory of what happened to him before he was taken to a hospital. He was placed in a orphanage once his injuries healed before he was adopted by the Quinn family. They have raised him since he was around the age of six without he knowledge of his vampiric side. I have done further research into the event between Jude and the day that he got banished from his father. I was able to get the results that I needed and I hope that those results will answer your questions, sir."

I turned to the next page that told of what happened to Jude during the banishment

"On August 23rd, 1994, Jude Mathis was banished by his father because he apparently was used to help another banished family member to break into the vaults. He was under the influence of the unknown family member because of the hypnosis ability that the clan members have. It is unknown on what happened to the family member that broke into the vault since there weren't any records over them. Jude was brought in front of the entire clan to have them watch his banishment as his mother had already pleaded with Derrick, but he refused to listen to her. He was banished by the claws of his father from the top of his right shoulder across his entire back to his left hip as the cuts went through the mark of the Mathis family that is located on his back. It also seems that there has been a seal placed on Jude sealing away his memories and vampiric side making it seem like he is a human. It is unknown if the seal is actually there since no one that I talked to had any knowledge about it. I have come to the conclusion though that Jude Mathis is a vampire because of the evidence that has been discovered about him."

I finished reading the rest of the reports and looked at the photos that were in the folder. They were of Jude when he was just a child and the photos showed the claw marks on his back after the attack and when they were healed. I went to close the folder once I finished looking though it and leaned back while thinking to myself for a moment. That was when the warning system went off letting everyone know that a threat was on the school ground.

**Alvin's pov**

I looked up as I heard the warning system go off that was used for letting the students know when danger had appeared. That was when a voice appeared over the intercom

"Code one, I repeat code one. All students please stay in your dorms until given further instructions, thank you."

The intercom turned off after that leaving the building quiet once again as I knew what code one meant. That code was used to let every vampire on the premise know that a vampire hunter was lurking about the grounds. I just hope that they really don't have a specific target to go after.

**Unknown pov**

I smiled to myself as I found my target who was walking out among the grounds right now. I had heard the alarm go off alerting my presence, but that wasn't going to stop me. My target didn't hear the alarm since he was already under my trance. I love the perks of being a vampire and a vampire hunter at the same time because of the thrill I get out of it.


	7. The Blade of a Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness! I am used to the length on wattpad since it seems longer on there! Photo is to show on how Jude's hands are being held

**Jude's pov**

The air was filled with the metallic smell of blood and I could barely hear the sound of the man in front of me laughing. My hands were bound above my head and there was a gag in my mouth to silence my screams of pain. My vision was blurry as I could barely see the person standing in front of me anymore. I let out another painful scream that was muffled by the gag sitting between my lips as I felt the knife cut into my skin. My mind was screaming in pain over and over while I was pleading within myself to have someone come help me. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as my blood continued to fall to the earth below my feet. The hope that I had for someone to come and save me was slipping away with each painful cut I felt digging into my skin. I just wanted to give up and let my mind take me away from this painful reality. I could feel that my consciousness was starting to fade away to free me from the pain. My eyes flickered for a moment as I thought I heard a familiar voice cut through the overwhelming pain that I was in. I couldn't really tell who it was during that moment as my eyes felt heavy by the passing second. I could barely hear the talking that was going on before I felt another painful blow come from the blade. I screamed against the gag because of the sharp pain that felt like it had entered my stomach. That was when my body had finally decided to stop fighting against my ability to stay awake. My mind was spinning as I felt my strength leaving my body with my blood still falling to the earth below me. My eyes soon fluttered shut as everything faded into darkness taking me away from the painful reality that I had gotten trapped in.

**Alvin's pov**

I had my gun held out in front of me pointing it at the vampire hunter who was holding Jude captive. I could smell Jude's blood in the air which was still falling to the ground. The blade was sitting in his stomach since the hunter had stabbed him there. I shifted on my feet watching the threat as I knew that we were going to be fighting. I needed to finish him off quickly since Jude's life was in danger and I could tell that he wasn't awake anymore. A few seconds passed by before the fight started between us as Ludger was waiting nearby. I was going to be distracting the enemy that would hopefully give Ludger the chance to get Jude down from the tree. I had blocked the attack from the hunter as I took my gun to fire it. I pulled the trigger that caused the bullet to rip through the vampire hunter. I didn't flinch as it happened while I watched the hunter back away holding the wound he received. I lifted my gun aiming at his forehead while he laughed

"Good job stopping me, but this won't be the end. Derrick will send more to come after him until he is dead."

I rolled my eyes pulling the trigger "And I will stop them no matter how many times I have to."

A bullet from my gun ran threw the hunter's head killing him instantly as Ludger had gotten Jude down already. I placed my gun back into my holster as Ludger was holding Jude up in his arms. He was unconscious, but still alive even though his pulse was weak. I looked at the blade that was still in his stomach seeing if it would be safe to pull it out or not. I cursed since it wasn't in a good place to pull it out before I moved to lift Jude into my arms. I had to get him back to the school since the skilled medical team would be able to help him. I kept my arms around him while running back to the school as I thought to myself

_"Just hang on Jude."_

_ _


	8. To Save Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what the gate inside of Jude's mind looks like.

** **

**Alvin's pov**

I still was carrying the limp form of Jude in my arms making my back to the school quickly. Ludger had already called Gaius to let him know what had happened and that we needed a medical team right away because of his injuries. I was hoping that Jude had the will to stay alive until we get to the hospital. I ran inside the school then ran down the hallway to reach the team that was on standby. Ludger opened the door so I could get inside as Gaius was already there with the waiting medical team. I laid Jude down on the awaiting bed before Gaius walked over to him. I saw him place his hands on Jude's forehead while I asked

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at me and gave a small nod

"I'm going to help him, Jude has a seal placed on his memories and vampire side. Breaking the seal will save his life though since his wounds will be able to heal."

I nodded as I was a bit surprised to hear that Jude was a vampire, but if what Gaius is going to do to free his vampire side then I won't complain. He had his hand resting against Jude's forehead before he said

"I will need you two to hold him down once I break the seal. He is going to be in pain and thirsty for blood once I break it."

I nodded and placed my hands on Jude's shoulder and arm to hold him down as Ludger took over on the other side. We both nodded at Gaius to let him know that we were ready so he could start. Ludger and I knew that this was a very serious situation, but if this was the best way to save Jude's life then it wasn't a bad idea to do this so he could stay alive.

**Jude's pov**

My mind felt blank and empty as I was surrounded by darkness while I was walking around in it. I remembered that I had gotten attacked and this was my escape from the pain. I didn't have any idea on if I was going to survive though since I was in so much pain and I had apparently lost a lot of blood. I kept on walking before I felt a hand resting on my shoulder causing myself to jump. I turned my head to look to see who had placed their hand on my shoulder was I was by myself in here. Gaius was standing there before he spoke

"Jude, I need you to find the gate that leads to your memories. We need to break the seal or you will die if you don't."

I nodded as I knew what I had to do not surprised about it because of the injuries that I had. Gaius stayed with me and gave instructions on what to do to find the gate that would help release my memories. I continued to search staying focused on the idea to find myself in this black empty void. I had to find the gate soon though or there is a very good chance that I won't pull through. I had no idea on how much time had passed by already so I didn't know if I would be able to find the gate in time. That was when I heard the sound of metal clanging that caught my attention. I moved to go find the source of the clanging sound. I soon came across an iron gate that had a seal on it. I looked at the gate as it rattled once again causing myself to look through it. My eyes went wide as I saw a double of myself standing there, but the eyes of the copy was bright red. I was confused on why the copy had bright red eyes since I had no idea on why the eyes were like that. That was when I saw Gaius walk over to the gate before he placed his hand on it. A few seconds passed by before I saw a light coming from Gaius' hand. I stood there since I was confused on what he was trying to do. The gates soon opened that released my red-eyed copy before everything came flowing back to me. That was when the darkness came crashing down around me as I came back to the waking world.

**Alvin's pov**

I saw Gaius snap out of the trance he had gone into before he nodded telling us that breaking the seal was an success. I was about to say something to him before Jude's eyes flashed opened suddenly. Ludger and I moved to hold him down as his eyes were red since we knew that he was hungry for blood. Jude struggled against our grip as Gaius told one of the nurses to get a sedative to calm him down. We kept a tight grip on Jude as Gaius was holding his legs down. His eyes were still red with his fangs and claws showing while he was trying to get out of our grip. The nurse moved to put the I.V. that had been put into Jude's arm already. We continued to hold him down in wait for the sedative to kick in. A good thirty seconds passed by during the time that Ludger and I held him down before his movements started to get sluggish. The struggling kept on getting weaker and slower before Jude was soon asleep once the sedative fully kicked in. I let out a sigh of relief as I let go of him leaving Jude in the hands of the nurses since they would be able to handle him from now on. The next problem that we had to deal with now was what to do with Jude now though since we obviously couldn't leave him alone.


	9. New Life

**Jude's pov**

Everything felt like it was spinning as I was in and out of consciousness which seemed like it was lasting forever. I thought that I could hear people talking also, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I felt my eyes flickering a bit at one point before I heard Alvin's voice

"Welcome back kid."

I opened my eyes finding myself that I was in a hospital bed while Alvin was sitting in a nearby chair. I nodded as I looked over at him

"How long have I been out?"

He nodded and placed the magazine down that he was holding

"About two days, you're fully recovered though. Do you remember everything?"

I gave another nod as I knew that he was asking about my memories that had been sealed and the attack by the assailant

"I remember everything... I know that I am a vampire and I'm banished from the clan that is my family."

I sighed and closed my eyes knowing that a banished vampire wouldn't be able to make a living by themselves. I didn't really have an idea on what I was going to do before Alvin spoke

"Don't worry about too much on what you are going to do now. Gaius has made his decision for you to join his clan, you will be a clan mate with us."

I smiled lightly at him

"All right Alvin, I don't mind joining you guys. It is better then being by myself."

He nods and moved to get up from the chair to go get me some blood to drink since my eyes were apparently starting to turn red. I waited for Alvin to come back since I apparently had one more day to stay here. I sighed and laid my head back down against the pillow since I wanted to get away from this place already. I looked out the window seeing that it was evening already while the sun was starting to set. Night would be upon us soon giving life to the creatures that enjoyed being awake during the night. I looked at the time seeing that it was already seven in the evening which did tell myself how much I slept today. I let out a breath as I could smell and taste better since I hand my senses back. My hearing was better also as I could hear each sound that was in the hospital at the moment from people talking, to the working machines, and all types of different objects being moved around. I shifted against the pillows to get more comfortable before Alvin soon came back and handed me a large cup of blood to drink

"Here kid."

I nodded and took the cup from him

"Thanks Alvin."

He nodded and sat back down as I started to drink the blood to get my fill so I wouldn't lose control from the bloodlust. The blood did taste good to me though and it was satisfying my hunger calming my thirst. I soon finished the cup off and placed it down on the table licking the blood off that had landed on my lips before Alvin looked up at me

"Is that better?"

I nodded as my thirst had finally been quenched causing him to smile lightly

"That's good to hear, you are looking a lot better also."

I gave another nod and leaned back against the pillows once again while I did visit with Alvin. He was going to be staying with me while I was in the hospital since Gaius wanted to make sure that I would be safe from anymore hunters. I was happy for the company though since it was making the issue of staying in the room less boring. At least, I would be out of this hospital by tomorrow though and be able to go back to my classes, but there was a chance that more threats could come to in danger us all.


	10. Gaius's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://tattmight.com/albums/flash/bigset/TRIBAL/tribal-tattoo-design-img8/tribal-tattoo-design-img5.jpg 
> 
> (Link is what the clan mark for Gaius' clan looks like)

**Jude's pov** **[   
](http://tattmight.com/albums/flash/bigset/TRIBAL/tribal-tattoo-design-img8/tribal-tattoo-design-img5.jpg) **

A few days passed by before I got released from the hospital since I was fully recovered. I let out a sigh as I flopped down on my bed once I got back to the dorms. Alvin told me that Gaius was going to talk to me when he got back from his travels. It probably was dealing with the situation on joining his clan since he was the type to talk in abandoned and banished vampires. I laid my arm against my forehead thinking to myself for a moment about a few things. I closed my eyes wondering on if joining Gaius' clan was going to be a good thing though. I knew that it wouldn't hurt to since I could get a new family and get protection from my father. I didn't really know on how much time had passed by since I did doze off at one point

"Jude."

I felt a gentle shaking on my shoulder before I opened my eyes to see who was trying to wake me up. Alvin was leaning over me with his hand resting against my shoulder

"Gaius is here, he wants to talk to all of us."

I nodded and got up from the bed then followed Alvin out to where Gaius was sitting at. He was sitting in the chair while Ludger was leaning up against the armrest. I did notice on how close they were to each other, but I didn't say anything about it. He looked up at me as it seemed that those red eyes he had could pierce right through me. He nodded before I went to sit down in one of the chairs as Gaius started to speak

"You look much better Jude, how are you feeling?"

I gave a small nod while I was leaning back in the chair

"Much better, I am fully recovered and healed."

He nodded as a small smiled did appear across his lips

"That's good to hear, now about bringing you into our clan since you have been banished from your family. You are allowed to join us as a member of my clan. I thought that it would be a good idea for you to become a clan member and you will be safe with us, what do you think?"

Gaius and I made eye contact for a moment and I started to think about it wondering what to tell him. I glanced up at Alvin for a second who was leaning up against the wall with his arms across his chest. I came to my decision after a little bit then spoke

"I will join your clan, it will be better that way and I guess it can be a way for everyone to watch over me."

Gaius nodded as he had his hands laced together for a moment

"We will be traveling to the palace in a few days so I guess that you pack up your things. We probably won't be returning to this school for awhile."

Gaius and I talked about a few more things as I did find out that I would have to get the mark of the clan put onto my skin. All of the members that were in the clan had the same mark to show what clan they belonged to. He was going to wait until we got to the castle before I would be branded with the mark. I moved to get up so I could start packing my things up for the move. I was thinking about the human family who had raised me wondering what would happen to them. I hope that nothing bad will happen though since I do still care about them because of everything that they did for me. I moved to put my pictures and other small items into the box that I had brought them in. I wanted to at least say goodbye, but that probably wasn't a good idea before I heard Alvin speak

"Don't worry about your human family, Gaius has already taken care of it. They will be safe under the watchful eyes of our allies."

I nodded as I did relax once I heard that since I knew that they would be safe from any danger. Everything had changed in my life so much already and it was a bit hard and stressful to deal with. I let out a small breath as I continued to pack while I could hear the sounds of everything being moved around the apartment. My new beginning would be starting here though since I was my original self and I had gained a new family. It did leave me to wonder though on what else I would be gaining while I was with this new family. I closed another box taping it up for the move. I did smile lightly to myself though since I was looking forward to this new start. The only thing that was going to be a major problem was my family and the threat from the enemies of vampires which are probably around us right now. 


	11. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what Gaius' palace looks like

** **

**Jude's pov**

A few days passed by as I found myself sitting in a car with Alvin which was being driven by a man named Wingul. Rowen was driving the other car that had Ludger and Gaius inside of it. I had found out from Rowen one day that Ludger and Gaius were actually a couple. It was a bit of a surprise since the way that they had acted most of the time made it seem like that they weren't together. I was looking at my phone checking out my emails and just finding ways to keep myself from being bored. Alvin was being quiet keeping to himself with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. I leaned my head back in my seat before I pulled a book out of my bag to read. It was going to be a few hours before we would reach Gaius' palace that was in the town of Kanbalar which was located in Rieze Maxia. I shifted to lean back against the door keeping my nose in the book to deal with the silence. This was going to be a very quiet car ride to the palace though. I sighed mentally hearing the wind from outside with the car moving against the road. I was hoping that we would be at the palace soon though since I wanted to get away from this annoying silence and explore my new home.

"...De... Ude... Hey Jude, wake up."

My eyes flickered open to the feeling of a hand shaking my shoulder seeing that it belonged to Alvin. We made eye contact as he gave me a light smile

"Come on, we are here."

I nodded and placed my book away before I climbed out of the car hearing my shoes hit the stone road. I looked at the palace seeing the golden stone with statues and lots of windows showing that it was huge. This place was probably one that someone could get lost in easily, but it would be fun to explore. Wingul lead us inside the large palace that had statues, red carpet, and random paintings in the many hallways. Gaius was wanting to give us the chance to rest and get settled in before we would be meeting the rest of the clan. I placed my bag down on the bed seeing that all of my things had been placed into the room already. I let out a small breath before I walked onto the balcony looking out on the courtyard seeing that it was a garden. I leaned up against the railing resting my head on my arms while I started to think to myself quietly. This was going to be my new home with Gaius and the clan who was very welcoming to take me in. I do hope that I won't cause any problems for them though. I don't want anything bad to happen to my new family since they are the ones who are giving me this new chance.

**Derrick's pov**

I had my fingers tapping against the chair while listening to the report from one of my scouters. The vampire hunter that I had sent to kill my son ended up being killed by some other vampires that were on the grounds of the school. The vampires had been discovered were apart of the Outway clan who lived in Kanbalar. I knew that I had a serious situation in my hand because of who I would be dealing with. I would be making a stand against the Outway clan who is among one of the higher ranked families. This was going to be a big problem since I would be dealing with many different family members that were from different higher ranked families that followed Gaius as their clan leader.


	12. Clan Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what Gaius' meeting room looks like, table is on the ground though since it is like a Japanese sitting room

**Jude's pov**

I was in the room as I had gone to read one of the books that the maid had brought me from the library that Gaius had. Today was going to be the meeting with Gaius and his clan since he was wanting to talk about the situation dealing with my family. I knew that this was a very serious matter, but it was something that needed to be taken care of. My father was a threat and someone who couldn't be ignored because of the hunter that he sent after me. Gaius was wanting to be ready for the case of my father bringing troops to a war. I was hoping that a war wouldn't happen though since people could die during the battle. I let out a small breath as I did go to look out the window for a moment. I was thinking to myself before there was a knock on my bedroom door 

"Come in." 

I looked up at the door before the maid known as Isabella appeared while she did curtsy 

"Master Jude, it is time for the meeting. Please follow me." 

I nodded and moved to get up leaving the room to follow Isabella to where the meeting was going to be at. I would be meeting with the other clan members that are apart of my new family. I was curious on how my new family would be like and if I was going to fit in. 

I let out a small breath as I was soon standing in the room where the meeting would be held at. I sat down next to Alvin since I was more comfortable around him at the moment. Gaius was at the front of the table with Ludger and Rowen by him before the meeting soon started. Gaius was the one speaking since he was going to explain what was going on 

"We have a new member joining our clan today because of the situation that he had been involved with. The issue is dealing with the Mathis family since the leader Derrick has banished his son and recently did try to kill him. We will have to be ready for the chance of there being a war because of this. I do have a feeling that Derrick is going to try and attack Jude again until the task of killing him is complete." 

I did look around at the clan members who had agreed to work on making sure that Derrick doesn't get to do what he wants to anymore. My father is a serious threat who needs to be stopped before he does bring destruction the the vampire world. I did meet the rest of the clan though while we had an alliance with another one because Milla was a good friend of everyone here apparently. The meeting soon came to an end as Gaius did talk about a few more important things that everyone else needed to know. Alvin was assigned to keep me safe and train me for battle while helping me deal with controlling my bloodlust since we have to learn to control ourselves. I knew that the training was hard, but it was something that I had to do. The training wasn't going to be easy, but I think that having Alvin as my teacher will help me overcome it. 

We soon got dismissed from the meeting as Alvin decided that he wanted to test my skills when it came to fight to give him an idea on where to start training me at. I let out a small breath before I wen to get ready for the training session with Alvin. I knew that it probably wasn't going to be easy since he did seem like he was an experienced fighter. I was hoping that I would get to know more about him though since Alvin was a complete mystery to me still. 

**Derrick's pov**

Ellen was angry with me since he found out that I had tried to kill our son. She was refusing to talk to me as she was avoiding me because of how upset the news about Jude got to her. I knew that I couldn't do anything to make her talk to me though. My plans weren't going to change though since there were many things that I had to do. The clan of unwanted vampires that Gaius lead needed to be stopped because they would be making a stand against my clan. 

I moved to get up from the chair that I was sitting in to go talk to my advisor. We had plans to discuss that would make all the difference on how to deal with the Outway Clan and my son. 

 


	13. Alvin's Training

**Jude's pov**

The decision had been made that Alvin was going to be the one training me just in case that there was going to be a battle. Gaius wanted to make sure that he had plenty of allies on his side that would be able to fight when the time called for it. I let out a small breath as I got to the training grounds seeing that Alvin was already there waiting for me. The door did close behind me with a thud that echoed throughout the large training room that I probably would be using to train a lot. He did flash me a smile before he started to speak 

"Let's get this training started, all right?" 

I nodded as I watched Alvin who started to walk around the room 

"As Gaius did explaining, he wants me to train you so that you will be able to fight. Our kind does have a special ability that can come in handy when it comes down to fighting. I doubt you remember it because of your blocked memories though. This is where the training will come in though, I'm going to work with you to help you find that missing ability again." 

I gave another nod as I had my bracers already sitting upon my wrists since they were the best things that I had to fight with. I knew that I would have to keep my guard up while being around Alvin because of how skilled he was with battle. It wasn't going to be an easy training session with him, but I knew that I could do it as long as I stayed focused. 

The room was quiet as I could tell that we were both calm and relaxed while we were waiting to see on who was going to make the first move. A few seconds did pass by before we finally did start to clash our weapons together. I know that Alvin was going to push myself to my limits so that I would be able to get that forgotten ability of mine to come out. The room got filled with the sounds of clashing steel hitting against each other at different times over and over again. My arms had started to shake a bit because we have been fighting for about two hours already. Alvin had a lot of experience as it did look like that he wasn't even tired or shaky at all. I did shift on my feet once more before my fist did connect against Alvin's blade with a lot of force. I then moved to try and get him to back away, but I wasn't able to get him to budge. I could tell that my grip was starting to slip though as I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold on for that much longer. I gritted my teeth before it did feel like a sudden power had returned to my shaking arms. I let out a small breath to calm myself down then looked up at Alvin with a small smile before my hidden ability decided to finally show itself to us. 

**Alvin's pov**

I was pushing my weight against my blade to work on getting Jude to use his forgotten ability by backing him into a corner. That was when I did notice that there was a sudden change in him since he had gotten quiet. We made eye contact as a small smile did appear across his lips. I was about my move my blade toward him before I did stop since Jude wasn't there anymore. I looked around for a moment while using my senses to see if I could find Jude since he most likely was still inside of this room. A few seconds did pass by before I jumped because he did suddenly appear in front of me while saying 

"Boo!" 

I let out a small sigh as Jude did laugh with a grin across his face 

"Got ya, Alvin." 

I rolled my eyes before I did put Jude in a headlock as I messed up his hair. He did laugh a lot more while he did try to get out of my grip as I smiled. I did now that he rest of the training that he would be going through will be a hip help to him though. I will just have to see on how long it will take him to get a good set of results. I do have a good feeling that it won't take Jude very long because of how fast he picked up on discovering his hidden ability. 


End file.
